walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Tennessee
'Tennessee '''is a state in The United States of America. Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the apocalypse, Tennessee was a U.S. state. Post-Apocalypse In Season 2 of The Walking Dead video game, Clementine and the remains of the Cabin Group, were captured by William Carver and his group, they took them to their base of operations called Howe's Hardware in Tennessee. They remain at the hardware store until they escape later after killing Carver and escaping from his group. They later encounter Parker's Run, a historical outdoor museum located a possibly long walk away from the hardware store. Soon after a while, Rebecca, one of the cabin members, was preparing to give birth to her baby. They manage to get her up to an observation deck, where the group defends it in order to avoid being devoured by walkers and to help Rebecca deliver. Soon, Rebecca succeeds in delivering her baby, which she soon named it Alvin Jr., named after one of his possible fathers, Alvin. Soon after possibly staying one night or for a little while, they leave Parker's Run and they travel for a few days. It is unknown if Clementine’s group left the state in the end of "Amid The Ruins" or still remained but later left in the final episode. Deaths * George - Killed by Alvin inside Howe's Hardware. * Reggie - Pushed off Howe's Hardware rooftop by William Carver. * Alvin - Shot in shoulder by Hank, later dying from the wound in Howe's Hardware ''(Determinant). * Hank - Shot in the chest by Alvin in Howe's Hardware (Determinant). * William Carver - Head beaten in by Kenny in Howe's Hardware. * Troy - Shot in the crotch by Jane and devoured by walkers outside of Howe's Hardware. * Carlos - Shot in the neck by an unknown member of Carver's group and devoured by walkers. * Sarita - Bitten on the arm by a walker outside of Howe's Hardware (Caused, Alive) ''Arm chopped off by Clementine and bitten by multiple walkers outside of Howe's Hardware ''(Alive, Determinant) ''Head axed by Clementine outside of Howe's Hardware ''(Zombified, Determinant), ''or mercifully shot in the head by Kenny in Parker's Run ''(Zombified, Determinant). * Jon Sandusky - Unknown cause outside of the Sunshine Village Mobile Home Park * Nick - Bitten on the neck by a walker and then head axed by Clementine outside of the Sunshine Village Mobile Home Park (Determinant) * Sarah - Devoured by walkers inside a trailer within the Sunshine Village Mobile Park or devoured by walkers while pinned underneath the fallen observation deck in Parker's Run. * Rebecca (likely) ''- Died of possibly hypothermia, exhaustion, and blood loss ''(Alive) ''Shot in the head by Clementine or Kenny ''(Zombified). * Natasha (likely) - ''Shot in the chest by Kenny ''(Alive, Off-Screen) ''Shot in the head by Clementine ''(Zombified). * Buricko (likely) - ''Shot in the head by Kenny. * Vitali ''(likely) - ''Stabbed in the nape by Jane and shot in the head by Kenny. * Jane - Hanged herself after learning she was pregnant ''(Alive, Suicide), later then either shot in the head by Clementine (Zombified, Determinant) or left to remain as a walker in Howe's Hardware. (Determinant) Category:State Category:Locations Category:Video Game Locations